


you first

by merriell



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriell/pseuds/merriell
Summary: Pembicaraan antara Daniel Haryawijaya dan Bimasena Farkas di saat mabuk.
Relationships: Daniel Haryawijaya/Bimasena Farkas





	you first

**Author's Note:**

> Gemini: I'm bored.   
> Sagittarius: Fall in love with me.  
> Gemini: You first.
> 
> AU. What if Sena stays behind at Indonesia, Daniel learned to be friends with him after Ami and Aksa ‘jadian’, and finds their personality to be compatible?
> 
> I've had this prompt sitting in my Google Docs since a year ago.
> 
> Bored, decided to write it.

Yang ada di antara mereka hanya abu dan asap rokok, botol-botol jamu yang tergeletak, menggelinding di atas lantai, dan gitar yang baru saja ditinggalkan. Sisa-sisa pesta merayakan ulang tahun Angkasa sudah mulai mereda, meninggalkan empunya rumah tertidur di atas sofa, kepalanya tergeletak lelah di atas paha Amiyandra. Sumber keributan, Kamaya, pun sudah pamit pulang dengan alasan orangtuanya yang sering mengecek kamar tidurnya begitu mereka bangun untuk shalat subuh--satu-satunya suara yang tersisa adalah pengeras radio yang masih memutar lagu yang berbisik, menyisakan kata-kata di antara mereka.

Seisi ruangan yang tadinya berputar, udara yang melambat, perlahan kembali normal. Yang tersisa hanya hangat yang masih memenuhi dada, terkadang merangsek sampai ke tenggorokan, membuatnya menahan cairan anggur merah itu untuk tetap di isi perutnya.

“Lo benar-benar nggak ada rencana kuliah, apa?”

Daniel, yang sejak tadi mencoba melubangi sofa tempat Ami dan Aksa berdua dengan matanya, terusik dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tempat Bimasena bertengger di dua tangga lebih atas darinya, sisi wajahnya menempel di pegangan tangga yang dingin. “Hah?” Walau sebenarnya telinganya menangkap apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sena, bukan berarti ia tidak berpura-pura mendengar akan isinya.

Sena menghela nafas. “ _ Never mind _ ,” walau begitu, ia masih menatap Daniel dengan rengutan halus yang ditanam di bibirnya. Dari rona pipinya, tampaknya ia jauh lebih mabuk daripada yang Daniel kira. Tidak akan kuat untuk Elude pulang maupun menyetir mobil yang ia bawa. 

“Tidur di kamar tamu, gih,” ia mendorong lutut Sena; dimaksud untuk pelan, namun ia telah mempunyai ekspektasi terlalu tinggi atas kontrolnya akan seluruh tubuhnya. Dorongan tangannya membuat Sena oleng sampai merosot di atas tangga. “Tuhan Yesus.” Ia bergumam pelan--atau lebih tepatnya mengumpat--sebelum dengan refleks menyangga Sena sebelum ia menabraknya sampai lantai dasar.

Terkadang ia mensyukuri betapa kayanya Aksa sampai apartemen yang ia miliki mempunyai dua kamar di bagian  _ loft  _ atas yang terbuka walaupun ia satu-satunya yang tinggal disini. Daniel bahkan mendengar dari Ami kalau ia lebih sering tidur di sofa, menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang diberikan mata kuliahnya, terlalu letih untuk naik ke atas. Kamarnya lebih berguna di saat-saat ini; ketika  _ mereka  _ membutuhkannya. Daniel sendiri tidak berani memanggil dirinya teman dekat dari laki-laki pewaris perusahaan teknomagis satu-satu itu. Hubungannya dengan Aksa merupakan hubungan yang terjadi secara organis ketika satu sahabatnya memacari pemuda itu, dan satu lagi teman dekatnya merupakan sahabat darinya.

“Sen,  _ fuck _ , kontrol lah minumnya,” ia menggerutu, segera berdiri, memijak kakinya sampai bisa menahan beban tubuh keduanya. “Gila kali lo, ya.” Daniel mengerahkan segala tenaganya untuk memapah Sena ke lantai dua, mengerti tiba-tiba kenapa tangga curam ini jarang digunakan. Hal ini sulit digunakan mengingat otaknya juga tumpul karena jamu lokal.

Benar, ada wiski dan anggur mahal yang ada, namun yang benar-benar menendang karena ditenggak langsung dari botol tanpa dicampur dengan pemanis lain justru arak murah yang dibawa oleh Kama dan dirinya sendiri.  _ Tentu saja  _ Aksa tidak pernah mencicipinya sedikit pun. Setidaknya Sena, dengan ayahnya yang jetset dan ibunya yang sosialita, tampak mengenali anggur merah dan arak api. Bagaimana seseorang sudah 21 tahun dan tidak pernah mengenal merek  _ Orang Tua? _

Entah akan berkat dari mana, mereka akhirnya mencapai kamar tamu yang ada di dekat tangga. Ia mendorong Sena sampai tubuh pemuda itu jatuh di kasur, punggung terlebih dahulu, dengan suara keras yang meraung ke semua arah apartemen itu. Daniel mengumpulkan nafasnya yang dicuri darinya. Menghapus peluh yang menetes di dahinya. 

“Pulangnya besok pagi aja, Sen,” ia menggeleng. “Berantakan banget sih lo. Gue kira lo kuat minum, badan sebesar itu…” dengan mengatakan itu, ia balik badan, tak ingin meninggalkan Ami dan Aksa sendirian.

“Dan,” panggil Sena pelan. Ia menutup matanya dengan lengannya. 

“Apaan?”

“Disini aja, udah.” 

Ia mengangkat alis. “Kenapa?”

“Daripada dibawah. Melototin Aksa sama Ami sampai sebegitunya. Kalau sampai ketahuan, baru panik lo.”

Mukanya yang sudah hangat karena alkohol lantas memanas mendengar itu. “Lo kalau mabok suka  _ ngaco  _ ya,” tegurnya, walau tanpa racun sama sekali. Tidak seperti dulu, ketika ia langsung mengecap Sena, dengan parasnya yang blaster, sebagai salah satu cowok populer yang saking baku-nya membuatnya naik darah. Ia, yang selalu menganggap lebih tinggi daripada orang lain. Setidaknya dia mengakuinya, ‘kan?

“ _ Ngaco  _ gimana, sih, Dan? Siapa yang nggak tahu kalau lo cemburu?” Sena terkekeh. Daniel bertanya-tanya, dalam hati, apakah ia benar-benar mabuk atau berpura-pura agar mereka hengkang dari kaki tangga. “Jelas, kali. Kalau Kama sampai tahu, orang buta juga pasti bisa lihat.”

“Ngelantur lo,” walau begitu, ia terduduk di kaki ranjang, merenguti kamar tidur bernuansa putih itu. Lampu yang kuning menyiarkan cahaya hangat di sekeliling mereka. 

“Nggak bosan lo nunggu mereka ngelirik ke elo?” 

Daniel menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan meninju kaki Sena. “Nggak bosan nungguin Caca balik?”

Sena menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan menendang pinggang Daniel. “Gue nggak nunggu Caca balik. Jangan buat isu, ya.”

Empunya nama itu sendiri langsung pulang, tidak ikut acara minum-minum, karena ada acara sendiri.  _ Tipikal _ . Kalau saja Daniel yang  _ cabut _ , telinganya tidak akan mendengar akhir dari bulan-bulanan semua orang. Caca, sayangnya, adalah pengecualian segalanya. Semua orang di tempat ini longgar begitu Caca membuat kesalahan.

“Gue bakal kuliah,” kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa benar-benar dipikirkan. “Tahun depan. Lagi ngurus VISA, izin Elude, segala macam… nggak usah bilang siapa-siapa.”

“Ngurus VISA?” Sena terdengar bingung. “Lo kuliah di luar?”

Daniel mengangguk. “Sambil kerja. Di Islandia.”

Hening melintas sejenak di antara mereka. Sesaat, Daniel mengira dia telah ditinggal tidur. Ketika ia menoleh, Sena telah mendorong tubuhnya sendiri sampai duduk, menatapnya serius. “Ami belum tahu?” tanyanya, segala gerak-gerik mabuknya seketika menghilang.

“Gue baru bilang ke elo,” aku Daniel pelan.

“Kenapa belum bilang siapa-siapa?”

“Emang elo bukan siapa-siapa?” Daniel menjawab, tidak membantu.

“Gue nanya serius, Dan.”

Merengut kembali ke arah lantai, ia tiba-tiba ingin kembali merokok. Walau begitu ia tahu ia harus sudah mengurangi merokoknya mengingat harga rokok jauh lebih mahal disana. Ia menggesek kukunya ke sidik jarinya, tenggelam ke dalam rasa itu. “Repot, ah, bilang ke yang lain. Ntar aja, kalau udah kelar semuanya, dan gue benar-benar udah tinggal berangkat.”

Kaki Sena kembali melayang menusuk rusuknya. “Gila lo, ya.”

Daniel memutar mata, lebih memilih diam. Tidak mendapat jawaban, Sena kembali merebahkan diri. Daniel, sebaliknya, merosot sampai bokongnya menempel di lantai, kepalanya bersandar di ujung tempat tidur, sama sekali tidak terbuai kantuk sama sekali. Alkohol mempunyai efek itu kepadanya--membuatnya tidak ingin tidur, walaupun seharusnya zat itu memperlambat kinerja otaknya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, Sena menghancurkan keheningan antara mereka dengan bobot berat yang membuat Daniel lebih ingin tidur: “Bosan, kok sebenarnya.”

Kerentanan tiba-tiba di antara mereka, efek suasana dan arak api yang masih ada di sistem mereka, membuat Daniel menembak santai, lebih candaan daripada sesuatu yang lain, “Kalau bosan, gue kosong, nih.”

Mungkin ia telah memutus tali rapuh di antara mereka. Hening kembali mengunjungi, membuat Daniel merutuk diri sendiri karena telah tanpa pikir melontarkan kalimat itu dengan gegabahnya. Bahkan ini bukan masalah alkohol. Ini masalah bibirnya yang selalu asal berbicara.

“Yang bosan bukan cuma gue,” Sena tiba-tiba menjawab. “Lo duluan.”

Daniel tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang ada di ekspektasinya, tapi-- _ bukan ini _ .

Sama sekali bukan ini.

* * *

Terbangun dengan makhluk kecil yang berlari-larian membuat ribut di kepalanya, Daniel menempelkan kepalanya di kaca mobil Mercedes yang dibawa Sena dengan penyesalan yang masih terasa berat di tenggorokannya. Ia sudah menenggak pil anti muntah sebelum diizinkan untuk naik ke dalam mobil itu--seakan ia bakal muntah! Seakan ia punya uang untuk membersihkan jok mobil mahal itu!--namun, cara menyetir Sena yang jauh, jauh lebih santai daripada biasanya setidaknya membantunya untuk mempertahankan isi perutnya.

Ia mengira perjalanannya akan tentram, melupakan malam sebelumnya sampai tersimpan begitu jauh di dalam memorinya, ketika Sena bertanya tenang, “Lo kenapa belum cerita sama Ami?”

Mungkin ia harusnya bersyukur. Setidaknya Sena tidak mengungkit apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Walau ia sama malasnya menjelaskan mengapa ia enggan membicarakan apapun soal rencana masa hidupnya. Ia sendiri tidak pernah mengira kalau kondisinya akan selamanya begini, membantu ibunya mengurus katering di rumah. Semua orang yang mengira ia akan seterusnya begini. Bukan salahnya kalau ia ternyata mendapatkan kesempatan untuk kuliah di universitas impiannya.

“Malas gue. Dia terlalu emosional, begini doang, bisa dipanjang-panjangin seakan gue nggak bisa Elude balik dari sana kesini,” jawabnya, merasakan suasana hatinya memburuk hanya memikirkannya, “bukannya mikirin kuliah, ntar gue malah mikirin dia marah. Mendingan langsung bilang pas udah tinggal pergi, jadi dia nggak bisa protes.”

“Jadi, kalau dia sampe marah, lo bisa langsung kabur, gitu?” 

Skakmat. Daniel tidak bisa menjawab itu.

Sena menyetir mobil itu ke arah rumah tinggalnya. Ami sudah lebih dahulu pulang tadi dini hari, saat yang lain masih tidur. Bahkan Aksa sudah berangkat ke kampus mengurus proyek. Meninggalkannya sendirian dengan Sena yang untungnya tidak mengingat apapun tentang tadi malam. Atau setidaknya ia  _ kira  _ Sena tidak mengingat apapun.

“Terus kenapa mau cerita sama gue?” Sena bertanya lagi.

“Karena kalau elo, nggak bakal terlalu emosional,  _ you don’t take this shit personally _ , bakal ngasih gue  _ space _ dan bukannya seperti Ami,” Daniel menjawab tanpa banyak pikir. “Ngasih tahu lo lebih ringan konsekuensi.”

“Oh, wow.” Sena berseru, sarkasme membasahi kata-katanya. “ _ You almost sound like you like me as a person _ .”

“Oh,  _ fuck off _ .” Daniel memutar mata. “ _ I do like you _ .”

Sena tidak menjawab, matanya berkonsentrasi menghindari motor yang memenuhi jalan. 

“ _ As a person _ .” Daniel menambah, seperti hal itu tidak tersirat di bawahnya.

“ _ Sure _ ,” Sena mendengus, tidak terdengar percaya. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahnya ketika meniru datar, “ _ as a person _ .”

Dan Daniel hanya bisa berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah lagi menyentuh alkohol.


End file.
